


The Unscientific Asides of Dr. Newton Geiszler

by Basilintime



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Pre-Canon, Some angst, and into canon, indications of a happy ending post-fic, indications of mind control, mention of PRU, transcription format, unrequited but requited love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basilintime/pseuds/Basilintime
Summary: A collection of personal asides and conversations from the dictations of Dr. Newton Geiszler over the course of the Kaiju war.





	1. Foreward

**Author's Note:**

> I am taking great liberties with what an actual transcript of dictated work would look like. But, hey, "Dana" feels the need to add a bit of flare.

_The following are personal asides contained within the dictations of Dr. Newton Geiszler. All pertinent scientific observations have been transcribed into official reports and are omitted here._

_Records may be incomplete._

**_Transcribed by_ ** _: Transcriptionist 0425551 “Lenore Debour”_

 **_Filed and sent to_ ** _: Dr. Hermann Gottlieb_

 **_RE_ ** _: Dr. Newton Geiszler_

**_Please note_ ** _: Where distinction between who is talking is required initials of individuals will be used after the first mention of their presence. If no distinction is made, assume the individual speaking is Dr. Newton Geiszler._


	2. Year: 2016

**_May 20 th 2016; 2014; dissection of Onibaba; Category Two_** ****

_Start of dictation; this is Dr. Newton Geiszler bringing you the soft rock sounds of the bone saw as I try to crack open Onibaba AKA Giant Crab Boy. Not sure who’s out there listening but I’m going to call you Dana after the always skeptical Dana Scully. Long may she reign._

_Anyway, Dana, this one goes out to you…_  

**_May 20 th 2016; 2201; Onibaba cont…_** ****

_Okay, so, completely unrelated to what I'm doing here; unscientific aside now that the lab’s cleared out._

_So, like, there's this guy named Hermann, right? We kind of were penpals for the last...three years? Four? Anyway, we were close. Like, Dana, we were 'make out in the closet within seconds of meeting' close. Or; at least I thought we were._

_We met a few weeks back and it just ended up as a big fight? And things haven't been the best since but we seem like we're kind of getting to where we're friends again._

_But I don't get it. It's not like I'm in love with the guy...I may be a little bit in love with the guy. Okay, real talk, I was doodling our initials in hearts for a while before we met._

_But then he was all, 'I'm Mr.' sorry 'I'm Doctor Professional, don't even act like you know me in public' and so I was all 'Excuse me for thinking I could actually treat you like a friend in public' and things got weird..._

_The point is now we work together and I don't really know where we stand because sometimes it's like he wants us to be friends. Other times it's like he couldn't care less that I'm alive._

_Like, what is up with that, Dana? I don't get...oh, shit, look at the size of that thing. Is that the gallbladder?_

  **_June 25 th 2016; 0434; Dissection of Itak; Category Two_ **

  _Unscientific observation, Dana, but...I think maybe things are getting better between Hermann and me. We've been talking a bit more and I realized that he's still 'Mr. Dr. Professional' the moment anyone else is around but if it's just the two of us he's...like I thought he'd be._

_Honestly, I'm probably more me when it's just us too...Oh, hey! Didn’t think I’d see you this early! (recording skips ahead)_

  **_June 25 th 2016; 0502; Itak cont…_ **

  _Never mind. I hate him. Not, Itak, Hermann. Hate him._

  _Not really though..._

  **_July 10 th 2016; 1310; Dissection of Ragnorak; Category Two_ **

  _Unscientific aside._

_*sigh*_

_So, I'm starting to think that Hermann might like this Tendo guy. I mean, Tendo seems really cool, I can't lie. He's the type of guy that wears suspenders unironically. I may have thought about it once or twice myself, Dana, but...I don't know, Hermann's really chill with him._

_I mean, Tendo's chill with everyone, but the fact that Hermann is being chill...it doesn't matter anyway. It's not like I like him like that anymore. I mean I don't like like him; I'm glad we're back to being friends finally but...I guess, I hope they're happy. If they're even together._

**_July 10 th 2016; 1318; Ragnorak cont…_ **

******** _I guess maybe I still like him…but I’m working on it…_

**** **_August 13 th 2016; 1824; Preservation Techniques for Kaiju Flora_ **

**** _They’re talking about moving Caitlin and Sergio to a different dome which sort of sucks. We’ve got this little group going and now that the PPDC is expanding out and getting all the shatterdomes up and running it feels like we’re going to get broken apart._

_I guess it was just a matter of time but still…I hate it when people leave._

**_November 21 st 2016; 2343; Experimental Genetic Markers Attempt 1_ **

  _Unscientific aside time, Dana, while I'm on my own and it's just the two of us. I've been lying; I, irrevocably, like like Dr. Hermann Gottlieb._

_I know, I know, it's hard to believe. I find it hard myself considering he called my silicon-based life form theory a 'poorly stitched together sci-fi plot point' this morning which, was by all accounts, the most pop culture relevance that he's ever managed to fit into one of his insults._

_I also still completely think there's something between him and Tendo._

_But..._

_*frustrated(?) groan*_

_He gets me, shocking as it is, and he pushes me to do better, usually out of spite, and he's the entire reason I even started to really focus on the silicon-based theory since all of our primers haven't been working because why would they, they're all based on you replicating the DNA of carbon-based life forms._

_We argue all the time still but it feels more like our letters used to. Someone calling you on your bullshit when you get too far up your own ass to realize you're on the wrong track. Is it sad to say he's my best friend, Dana? I mean, there's Caitlin, who is like, the best and my personal superhero. There's Tendo, even if I think he's secretly wooing Hermann on the side despite his protests._

_And, don't even think of a moment that I'm forgetting you. I mean, we're a very one-sided relationship and always will be given you never return my calls but..._

_All joking aside, Hermann's probably my best friend and I may kind of, sort of like like that grumpy chalkboard eraser librarian wannabe. And he can never know that._


	3. Year: 2017

**_April 2 nd 2017; 1204; Experimental Genetic Markers Attempt 12_ **

  _**Dr. Newton Geiszler:**...it was an unequivocal success and you thought it was going to fail. _

_**Dr. Hermann Gottlieb:** Yes, please, I do love when you get on your pedestal to state you were right for once, Dr. Geiszler. Bloviate away but I am going to get some lunch. I agreed to meet Tendo._

_**NG:** Oh, I thought..._

_**HG:** You thought what, Dr. Geiszler?_

_*long pause*_

_**HG:** Newton?_

_**NG:** Nothing. Clearly, according to you, I never actually have thoughts. Not one’s worth discussing at least. Go have your lunch, Dr. Gottlieb, I've got genetic sequencing to do cause my plan worked._

_*pause in dictation*_

_**NG:** I just...I just thought maybe we'd be able to go celebrate or something. That was stupid of me, wasn't it? Dr. Hermann Gottlieb hasn't celebrated a single thing in his life. _

_I told him it would work...you know, Dana, you know I told him it would and maybe some recognition that I cracked the literal code on the kaiju genetics would have been nice._

  ** _April 2 nd 2017; 1332; Attempt 12 cont…_**

  _**NG:** ...the sequencing is going to need its own unique coding but the structure-_

_**HG:** Newton? _

_**NG:** I'm trying to work, Hermann, something I thought you'd be happy about. Starting again; the sequencing is going to need its own uni-_

_**HG:** I'm sorry for earlier._

_**NG:** Hermann, I'm...what? _

_**HG:** I should not have dampened your excitement over what is a profound discovery. I was hoping you would allow me to take you to dinner this evening to celebrate. _

_**NG:** Really? I mean, I've got a lot to do..._

_**HG:** I see._

_**NG:** No, Hermms, I totally down with dinner. The sequencing is going to have to run over night on a lot of this and it'd be...nice. Just give me until like six? I should be good to go at six. _

_**HG:** Six it is. _

  ** _April 3 rd 2017; 0933; Attempt 12 cont…_**

  _...it seems like I'm hitting a snag oooonnn...unscientific aside, Dana, he took me to dinner._

_Which, like, it was as friends so it's not a huge deal but it kind of felt like a big deal. I also got the sense that it may have been Tendo's suggestion cause he asked how it went this morning when I saw him at breakfast like he already knew but that doesn't really matter._

_I'm not gonna let that ruin the fact that I actually had a fun evening out with Hermann. I think this is actually the first time we've gone out together on our own in any capacity._

_And it was nice, we didn't even argue...that's a lie._

_We did argue, no, no we bickered. There's a difference and it was in good fun and neither of us said something super stupid that upset the other or any of that._

_This is bad, Dana, really bad. I mean, it's good, but it's **bad**  cause I'm definitely gonna ruin this whole friendship thing we're working on cause all those feelings are just climbing their way back into my chest and settling there like some unwelcome balloon of emotion. God, I think I love...nope, I like like him. I...shit..._

_...I'm hitting a snag on the sequencing with..._

  ** _October 31 st 2017; 2348; Dissection of Yamarashi; Category Three_**

  _You know what I don't understand? This is an aside by the way, Dana, but do you know what I don't understand?_

_I don't understand Lars Gottlieb, as a concept, as a whole. Lars Gottlieb is, possibly, the biggest douchecanoe that I've ever met who should never have been a father. Except the problem with that is if he hadn't ever become a father there wouldn't be any Hermann._

_That's the kicker though, huh? Can't have one without the other and Hermann's stuck dealing with him since he's on the council. He can't even cut him out like his siblings have been trying to do because Lars swings around the fact that he's one of the 'top idiots' and makes it impossible for him._

_He's really upset today. Hermann, I mean. He won’t say exactly what the conversation was about but I know it was with Lars and that’s enough._

_I think I've decided that man is my nemesis._


	4. Year: 2018

**_May 20 th 2018; 0633; K-Blue Neutralizing Agent Experiment 16_ **

  _Unscientific aside, yaddayaddayadda, all of that jazz, Dana._

_Hermann's birthday is coming up. He usually ignores it but I've been talking with Tendo and Caitlin. They're all going to be here on the day this year._

_I wanna do something nice for him, get his mind off everything including the fact that the attempt on the breach a few months ago failed. He’s been sort of closed off lately and I really just want to do something to cheer him up._

_What do you do for the math nerd who has everything and wants nothing but more math though? That's the kicker, Dana, and I thought of just letting Tendo and Caitlin take point on this project because they're both stellar at planning the right kind of thing for people but..._

_I kind of want to do something for him. Me. Specifically. Even if it's a group thing and I'm probably going to fail horribly at this. And, yes, it's a selfish sort of thing because if I plan something amazing and it goes off without a hitch maybe Hermann will give me one of those smiles._

_You know the smile, I've mentioned the smile before, right? In case I haven't, when Hermann smiles it's like looking at the fucking sun but it just...happens so rarely. It's like one of those eclipses that only happen once ever thirty years. Or; like Haley's comet or something._

_I want to be the reason for one of those smiles._

_*frustrated groan/scream?*_

_God, I'm gonna screw this up. And he's gonna hate me for it._

**_June 10 th 2018; 0412; K-Blue Neutralizing Agent Experiment 19_ **

**** _…samples were removed late giving them extra time for the neutralizing effect to take hold. Will analyze later in the day._

_Unscientific confession…we just got back from Hermann’s birthday celebration, Dana. I was right that the trip out to the observatory followed by stopping at that astronomy bar was a hit. I’m lucky I found those both._

_I even got the smile I was hoping for which might make you say ‘Why do you sound so down, Newt?’ Well, Dana…it’s because he finally told us what he’s been upset about._

_He’s leaving._

_Not, like, leaving the PPDC. But, apparently, he’s being relocated at the end of the month to one of the other domes. They’re going to try to complete the map of the breach before they determine if another attempt on it is worth it or not. And, for some reason, that means he needs to be shifted down to Lima for a while._

_So, you know…I should probably head to bed. Analysis of the compound’s effect will occur later in the day._

**_August 1 st 2018; 0745; Kaiju Genetic Sequencing Progress_ **

**** _Unscientific aside time since I have a few moments for the analyzer to run. Hermann’s gone, left last night. It’s just you and me, Dana. Well, and the lab techs but you get what I mean._

_Tendo’s back in San Francisco for a little while. Caitlin’s off in Hong Kong and it sounds like she will be for who knows how long. And now Hermann’s down in Lima. And the cheese stands alone._

_I’m the cheese, by the way._

_It gonna suck not having him around._

**_December 2 nd 2018; 1957; Genetic Comparison of Category One and Category Two Kaiju_ **

**** _…the genetic composition so far appears identical…I’m going to have to rerun the samples to make sure this isn’t a mistake. Ah, shit, how late is it?_

_Unscientific Hanukkah break, Dana, I told Hermann I would call him before it got too late so we could light the first candle together. Well, not really together, but at the same time. Just…hold on a second._

**_December 2 nd 2018; 2134; Genetic Comparison cont…_ **

_Hey, sorry, I’m back. We got caught up in talking afterwards._

_Have I mentioned recently how much I miss having Hermann around?_

_Have I mentioned recently that I still kind of love him, Dana?_

_It’s late and the results aren’t making sense. I’m going to head to bed. Hanukkah Sameach, Dana. Goodnight._


	5. Year: 2019

**_January 19 th 2019; 1148; Compilation of Potential In-Field Neutralization Methods_ **

**** _**Dr. Newton Geiszler:** Methods that target the skull-plate have proven-_

_**Dr. Caitlin Lightcap:** Now, why are you working on your birthday?_

_**NG:** Katie! You weren’t supposed to be getting in until later. Oof-_

_**CL:** Flight got moved… *incomprehensible muffled speaking* …(are?) you ready for tonight? Serg had the idea of going to that little Thai place that’s right by the tattoo shop. _

_**NG:** Yeah, that sounds great! I need to finish up a bit more of this report but I should be done by about two this afternoon. Tendo’s got Hermann coming in on a transport copter about four. _

_**CL:** The whole crew back in one place for a short time only. Did you really talk Hermann into getting a tattoo with us?_

_**NG:** My persuasive skills are rather impressive. We’ll see if he chickens out or not once he’s actually here. _

_**CL:** You do know he already has one, right?_

_**NG:** I beg your fucking pardon? No, he doesn’t! _

_**CL:** Hate to blow your mind, Newt, but he does. It’s on his left hip; it’s a golden spiral with some pretty nice watercolor detailing. He’s had it for a while, I’m surprised you didn’t know. _

_**NG:** He’s never mentioned it to me. When did you even get a chance to see it?_

_**CL:** A few months back when we were down in Lima to help oversee the initialization of the breach mapping. We managed to sneak a day to go to the beach and I noticed it. _

_**NG:** Huh…I guess he never felt like mentioning it._

_**CL:**  Well, it just means he’ll have no excuse to back out tonight. You ever talk to him about…_

_**NG:** No, I decided I wasn’t going to do that. Just going to keep thing copacetic. _

_**CL:** If you think that’s best…I better go help Serg get things settled. I’ll check back in around two, you said? _

_**NG:** Yeah! I should be done by then, for sure. Let Tendo know about the Thai food plan so he doesn’t go planning something himself. _

_**CL:** Will do. Don’t work too hard! It is your day, after all. _

**** **_January 19 th 2019; 1321; In-Field Neutralization Methods cont…_ **

**** _There is a potential that-_

_*background sound of kaiju alarms going off*_

_No…no, no, no…not today. Not now. Shit!_

_*alarms continue but the next two hours of recording consist only of background noise before it cuts off*_

**_January 20 th 2019; 0710; In-Field Neutralization Methods cont…_ **

**** **** _New data from yesterdays attack will be included in the final report once given time to sparse the details._

_Unscientific aside, Dana, well…sort of unscientific aside…_

_God, it took them three jaegers to take that one down. **Three.** The thing was huge from what I’ve heard but I haven’t gotten many details yet. Things have been a bit hectic. It’s the first attack in over a year. I tried to get approval to head out to the sight to oversee the procurement of the specimens but it got denied. Everyone’s kind of on edge. _

_Why the fuck did it have to be on my birthday?_

_Hermann’s flight in got rerouted because they were concerned about what direction the kaiju was heading in at first. Tendo said it circled around out by the breach for a while so it made it a huge guessing game._

_Needless to say, Thai food and tattoos didn’t happen. Hermann’s still in limbo about when or if he’ll even be able to make it in._

_I was really looking forward to getting to see him. Fucking kaiju._

**_January 22 nd 2019; 2233; Dissection of Hammerjaw; Category Three_ **

**** _**Dr. Newton Geiszler:** Specimens have been cataloged and marked as received. Gross descriptions will be entered tomorrow before full dissection. _

_**Dr. Hermann Gottlieb:** Am I interrupting, Dr. Geiszler? _

_**NG:** Hermann? Wait, I thought you got routed back down to Lima? What are you doing here? _

_**HG:** I pulled some strings to get another flight up here. I apologize I wasn’t able to be make it in time for your birthday. _

_**NG:** Oh, well, it was a bust anyway. You know, kaiju attack and all. I…It’s really late but did you want to…go grab dinner or something? That twenty-four-hour place is still around. We could…see if Caitlin and Tendo and them wanted to go too.  _

_**HG:** Perhaps it would be better not to disturb them at this hour. Though, I’d more than welcome a chance to eat something decent. There wasn’t much in the way of good food while stuck in traveling limbo. _

_**NG:** Yeah, absolutely, yes. I’m just about to close up shop. Do you have a bunk for the night? You can crash in mine if you need to. I can bed down on the floor. _

_**HG:** I managed to procure a room before I came down to see you. Thank you though, I appreciate the offer. I wanted to give you this-_

_*recording ends here*_

**_February 12 th 2019; 1520; Compilation of Current Genetic Sequence Database_ **

**** _Unscientific aside. I love him. Too bad I’ll never do anything about it._

**_August 2 nd 2019; 1658; Genetic Sequencing of Category Three Specimens_ **

**** _A goddamn fucking wall, Dana. A wall. Oh yeah, that will work great. Nothing like a fucking wall to stop the kaiju that literally can tear their way through cities. Good thing they’re taking our fucking funding away to build the biggest baby gate in the world._

_And Lars! That motherfucking son of a bitch. You should have seen the way he was acting, Dana. Gloating over Hermann. Dismissing the fact that he had actual real-life facts about how pointless a wall is going to be. God…I wish he was still here cause I know he’s pissed and I know he’s upset. I didn’t even have to see him in person to know that._

_Shit, he’s going to be so upset. I should call him. I’m gonna call him. Shit!_

_*sound of something crashing to the floor*_

_I’m fine! I’m good! Fucking chair._

**_December 31 st 2019; 2139; Standalone Dictation_ **

_Happy New Year, Dana. Whoever you are. Wherever you are. I hope you weren’t in this first wave of layoffs. And I hope you’re still there._


	6. Year: 2020

**_April 6 th 2020; 0349; Attempt to Fully Decode the Kaiju Genetic Sequence_ **

**** **_Dr. Newton Geiszler:_ ** _Hey, Tendo._

_**Supervisory LOCCENT Officer Tendo Choi:** We lost one of the Beckets. _

_**NG:** Yeah…I heard. I’m sorry. Are you doing alright? _

_**TC:** I’m tired, brother. Is it alright if I hang out here for a while? I’m…_

_**NG:** Yeah, of course, absolutely. I mean, we can go somewhere if you want. Why don’t we go somewhere for a little while? Get an early breakfast. _

_**TC:** Yeah, I think that’d be nice…thanks Newt. _

**_July 28 th 2020; 2218; Continued Work on Decoding the Kaiju Genetic Sequence_ **

**** _What if we don’t win? I mean…what if we just don't win, Dana?_

_What if, despite everything, we continue to struggle and never find a way to stop this. And then eventually we're overwhelmed. Kaiju are starting to come through faster than we can get the jaegers repaired much less build new ones._

_The wall, no matter what they fucking say, isn't going to stop them. The first kaiju that goes up against that thing I promise you, it will fail._

_What if Katie or Serg are the next ones that don't come back? Brawler's been busted up so many times..._

_*prolonged silence*_

_We don't even know what they want. What motivates them. I've tried figuring that out but there's no clear path. There's no one target that seems to make sense with the way they move. They clearly want something but I'm starting to think more and more that this really is an invasion. Just, outright, they want the planet but..._

_Then what's their plan? Wear us down? I mean, they could easily overwhelm us if they just sent the whole army through at once rather than one at a time. Hermann says it's showing a trend of becoming more frequent but why not just start there?_

_Why not just throw it all at us? Is there some restriction on how many kaiju can come through the breach?_

_*prolonged silence*_

_What's the point of any of this?_

_I’m going to call it a night._

**_October 30 th 2020; 0211; Continued Work on Decoding the Kaiju Genetic Sequence_ **

**** _We’ve completed another section of coding. At this rate we’ll have this all completed in another fifteen years. But that’s what coffee’s for, isn’t that right Dana?_

_I’m gonna be honest with you. All the sequencing I’ve done so far has shown almost no variation in the genetics between the kaiju we’ve been able to get viable samples from._

_Which means…either our methods are flawed, something that would invalidate my entire body of work over these last five years meaning all of this truly is useless, or…they’re clones._

_Which is crazy, which is why it’s technically a completely unscientific aside. This is an unscientific aside, Dana. If it slips out that I’m even contemplating that right now with no proof it’s just going to hurt us more than help us._

_They’re talking about more cuts…I took a pay cut to keep them from doing the last round of layoffs. I can maybe take one more depending on how much they push for. We’re meeting tomorrow on it and that’s the best I can offer if they say we need to cut more costs at this point._

**_October 31 st 2020; 2256; Standalone Dictation_ **

**_Dr. Newton Geiszler:_ ** _Unscientific aside, Dana-_

**_Supervisory LOCCENT Officer Tendo Choi:_ ** _Who’s Dana?_

**_NG:_ ** _A friend. It’s fine. Anyway, unscientific aside, these assholes might think they’re winning one over on me by cutting my pay to less than half what it should be but jokes on fucking them cause…_

**_Unknown:_ ** _Because you did it voluntarily to save your personnel?_

**_NG:_ ** _Correct, Allison. I like her, Tendo. Have I told you that yet?_

**_TC:_ ** _You have, brother. I think it might be a good idea to get you to bed._

**_NG:_ ** _Bed?! Bed! My dude, it’s Halloween. There is no bed._

**_Allison:_ ** _I think that, at the very least, some food might be a good idea. Something other than candy and booze, Bob Ross._

**_NG:_ ** _Oh! Can we see if the diner’s open?_

**_TC:_ ** _Well, they are twenty-four hours so I’m sure they are. Let’s go try and get you sobered up a little but then it really is time for bed. Say goodnight to Dana._

**_NG:_ ** _Goodnight Dana! Happy Hallowe-_

_*dictation cuts off*_


	7. Year: 2021

**_March 5 th 2021; 1532; New Sample Intake and Neutralization_ **

**_Supervisory LOCCENT Officer Tendo Choi:_ ** _Hey brother, do you realize you missed the teleconference?_

**_Dr. Newton Geiszler:_ ** _Dude, that's not until two..._

**_TC:_ ** _Hate to break it to you, my man, but it's officially three-thirty._

**_NG:_ ** _What? *loud clanging sound* Shit! Ow...I'm okay. I'm good. *more loud noises*_

**_TC:_ ** _Are you sure? You hit your head pretty hard there, Newt. What exactly are you doing?_

**_NG:_ ** _Yeah, not the first time I've done that. I'm fine. I'm just trying to get the milking machine going again. It was acting weird at the end of the last neutralization and it's not something we can really leave broken. I kind of thing a louse got in there. Did I miss anything important? Aside from everything?_

**_TC:_ ** _Well, you're going to owe Hermann one cause he covered your ass since you weren't on the call. More of the same budget cuts, the timeline of shutting down all shatterdomes to start in 2024._

**_NG:_ ** _Motherfucker. I already owe Hermann for that report I was late with that he managed to claim was delayed by the system. So, they're really going through with it?_

**_TC:_ ** _Sounds like it. Pentecost is going to try and fight it now that he's Marshal but..._

**_NG:_ ** _Yeah. Anything good come out of the meeting? At all?_

**_TC:_ ** _Well, Pentecost managed to push through approval to start repairs on Danger. It's going to be led by Mako. He also told Lars off in spectacular fashion-_

**_NG:_ ** _Oh geez, I missed that!_

**_TC:_ ** _And, Kate and Serg are getting transferred back. They'll be coming home to us in just a few weeks._

**_NG:_ ** _They're coming back here! Katie's a dirty liar, she told me she didn’t think she’d be able to make it out for a visit this year. I'm gonna have so many words with her. Did they...uh, say anything about Hermann getting transferred back?_

**_TC:_ ** _Sorry, brother, but they didn't. I know it's been killing you not getting to see him for so long._

**_NG:_ ** _It's not killing me. I mean, yeah, sure, I miss him. As a friend. And it's not like it's been almost a year since the last time I actually got to see him or anything. And our phone calls are great and all but it's not really the same, ya know?_

**_TC:_ ** _Yeah...I know. You ever think about just telling him._

**_NG:_ ** _Telling him what? That...that he's a good friend I hold dear? Like, dude, I'm pretty sure he knows that. There's nothing else to tell._

**_TC:_ ** _Right. Of course. My mistake. Just...way things are going...just think about it, brother. I've gotta head back up. We're doing a re-calibration on the breach sensors in a little bit so I need to make sure all those ducks are in a row. You still on for dinner later? Allison's going to be here around seven._

**_NG:_ ** _Yeah, hopefully I've got this thing working again by then. Either way, dinner is on._

**_TC:_ ** _Sounds good._

  ** _March 5 th 2021; 1732; New Sample Intake and Neutralization cont…_**

  ** _Dr. Newton Geiszler:_** _God, I hate you! You stupid *loud bang* piece of *loud bang* shi-...Oh, oh now you wanna work. Wonderful. Perfect...shit, no, don't reverse process...oooh, ew. Yeah, that was a louse...once upon a time..._

**_Automated Announcement:_ ** _Alert, a potential contaminate has been detected in Laboratory KS121. Automated Decontamination Procedures will activate in...1 minute 30 seconds. Quarantine Lockdown now in affect._

_*room quarantine alarm sounds*_

**_NG:_ ** _Fuck, no...it's should all be neutralized. We don't have to...shit, abort. Abort Automated Decontamination Procedures; Dr. Newton Geiszler Authorization Code 22098091. Revert to manual Quarantine Cleanup Code 55423._

**_Automated Alert:_ ** _Automated Decontamination Procedures aborted. Manual Quarantine Cleanup authorized. Laboratory Lock down in affect for...one hour thirty minutes...or until otherwise determined by authorized personal._

**_NG:_ ** _Son of a...Hey Alexa...call Tendo Choi._

**_Automated Voice:_ ** _Calling...Friendo Tendo..._

_*phone ringing*_

**_Supervisory LOCCENT Officer Tendo Choi:_ ** _Newt...my man. Why did we just get a quarantine alert up here? Are you alright?_

**_NG:_ ** _Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. So, about dinner..._

_*end of recording*_

**_May 17 th 2021; 1533; Kaiju Genome Sequencing cont…_ **

**** _**Dr. Newton Geiszler:** …continued seeing similarities in the sequences between the most recent kaiju samples and those of the first we were able to code-_

_**Dr. Caitlin Lightcap:** Haaaaappy Bir-_

_**NG:** Oh shit!_

_**Group:** -thday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Tendy! Happy Birthday to you!!!_

_**Supervisory LOCCENT Officer Tendo Choir:** It’s not really a surprise if you guy literally bring me down here while carrying the cake, you know. _

_**Ranger Sergio D’Onofrio:** Boo! Blow out the candles! _

_**NG:** Stop lying you were very surprised! Blow out the candles!_

_**TC:** Fine, fine. I’ll blow out the candles. _

_*indistinguishable sound followed by applause*_

_**SD:** Are we sure we should be cutting the cake in here? _

  ** _Dec 31 st 2021; 1624; Kaiju Genome Sequencing cont…_**

  _So far, what we've managed to seq-_

_*kaiju alert system alarming*_

_*groan* Not again. Shit, hey! Everyone, if you're in the middle of something try and wrap it up-_

_*dictation is garbled*_

_-everyone to the back room! Leave it and move!_

_*dictation garbled*_

_*dictation ends*_


	8. Year: 2022

**_January 1 st 2022; 0012; Standalone Dictation_ **

  _Testing...testing...Hey, everyone goes check on your sections. Report back to me if there's anything majorly fucked, alright? We're going to have incoming samples real fast. Happy New Years!_

  ** _January 1 st 2022; 0411; Cataloging of Damage During Kaiju Attack_**

_Equipment is mainly undamaged and only minimal specimen loss which has since been replaced by the kaiju that fucked it all up in the first place. Unfortunately, with the interruption to my sequencing run-_

_*sound of a phone ringing*_

_Hello? Hey, Hermann, hey, no we're okay. I'm okay. It came close and the main power got knocked out but there wasn't really any damage to the dome itself. We've got some wicked fresh sam...._

_Hey, it's okay. Hermann, just...try to breathe with me okay. Deep and slow        breaths. In......._

_....and out. In..._

_...and out._

_I'm fine, I promise, all of us are safe..._

_Yeah, we didn't get a lot of warning..._

_Things have been shit here, man, honestly..._

_Yeah, it's good to have Katie and Sergio back._

_I miss you too, Hermann._

**_August 2 nd 2022; 1345; Sequencing and Comparison of Genetic Material Extracted from Category One and Category Three Kaiju_ **

_*knocking sound*_

**_Dr. Caitlin Lightcap:_ ** _Hey...I wanted to come down now that the meeting is wrapped up and check on you._

**_Dr. Newton Geiszler:_ ** _They're gutting us. They're fucking gutting us. I couldn't sit there for one more goddamn second and listen to it. It's all bullshit. What am I supposed to tell my team? How am I supposed to do all of this work on my own? I've taken how many pay cuts to convince them to spare the team?_

**_CL:_ ** _Newt, you're preaching to the choir on this. It's absolute shit that they've done more layoffs but our hands are tied. The council is convinced that the wall is going to protect us._

**_NG:_ ** _How am I supposed to finish the genetic sequencing now, Katie? They just cut my entire team. I'm literally it._

_And, what are they all supposed to do? Some of them will get transferred but most of them are just out on their asses. Shit, I feel like the only reason they even kept me around is because they're practically paying me nothing as it is!_

**_CL:_ ** _I wish I could tell you that it's going to be alright, Newt, but we both know that's unrealistic. But this isn't over. We're still here._

**_NG:_ ** _Yeah, lot of good that's going to do us..._

**_CL:_ ** _Okay...you are going to go back to your bunk, take a shower and take some time to reset. I'm going to come collect you in an hour. We're going to sit down; you're going to write flashy letters of recommendation for each of your team members to help them and make some phone calls to help get them get a head start on some things. After that, we're going to sushi and vodka. Deal?_

**_NG:_ ** _Yeah, yeah, okay. Deal._

**_November 28 th 2022; 1021; Standalone Dictation_ **

_Hermann's coming back, Dana. He's getting transferred back in a few weeks. God...I need to get a haircut._


	9. Year: 2023

**_March 2 nd 2023; 0252; Anatomical Studies of Category Three Kaiju’s for Development of New Defensive Strategy_ **

_*prolonged silence which followed Dr. Newton Geiszler summarizing previous anatomical changes between specimens*_

_**Dr. Hermann Gottlieb:** Dr. Geiszler? Newton? _

_**Dr. Newton Geiszler:** Hmm…wha? Hey…Hermms, what time issit? _

_**HG:** It is almost three in the morning. _

_**NG:** What? Shit, I must have fallen asleep. Fuck, where was I? _

_**HG:** Perhaps you should go to bed? Surely your work can wait until after you’ve gotten some rest. _

_**NG:** No, shit, I’ve gotta get this done. The council wants suggestions on ‘defensive strategies’ as if they care. Sons of bitches. _

_**HG:** Newton, you have been pushing yourself too hard._

_**NG:** What, like you don’t stay up to get work done? What are you doing up anyway? _

_**HG:** I was working as well but I am not falling asleep at my station, Dr. Geiszler. You need to rest. I was heading to get some sleep myself. _

_**NG:** Yeah, well, of course not. Your work actually matters. I’m just here to make you look good. _

_**HG:** I never indicated that your work didn’t matter. _

_**NG:** You didn’t have to. Everyone else makes it pretty fucking obvious. Who cares what the kaiju are thinking or why they have such varied physical attributes while having such similar genetic coding which by every right doesn’t account for these shifts in appearance, size and ability? Never-fucking-mind all that. _

_**HG:** Newton…what’s going on? _

_**NG:** It’s nothing. I’m going to bed. _

_**HG:** Newton. Does this have anything to do with the Marshal calling you upstairs earlier? _

_**NG:** It’s fine-_

_**HG:** It clearly is not fine. Tell me what is going on-_

_**NG:** They want to cut the lab. If I don’t get the council something they feel is “actionable” they want to cut the entire biologics division. Which at this point is me. They want to cut me. _

_And I’m pulling whatever I can out of my ass for them because I can’t not be doing something. I can’t not be here trying to do something._

_But I can’t give them something actionable when every kaiju that comes out of the breach has an entirely different set of defenses. One time it’s a giant fucking crab, the next time it’s kaiju with a literal giant knife on its face._

_There’s no set reason for the variations. And! And! The variation doesn’t show up in their genetic material so I can’t even determine how the variations are being introduced._

_So, I’m fucked and I’m tired and I’m, honestly, a little bit scared, Hermann. I-I-I…_

_**HG:** Newton, shh…shhh…It’s alright, it’s alright. We will figure this out. I promise you that we will figure this out. Show me exactly what you have to work with and we will figure this out. _

**_July 7 th 2023; 1202; Attempted Preservation of Kaiju Brain Segment; Jabberjaw; Category Three_ **

**_Dr. Newton Geiszler:_ ** _Alright, start lowering it into the tank. Carefully…easy with it, Serg._

_**Ranger Sergio D’Onofrio:** Yeah, I got it. I’m not going to damage it. _

_**Dr. Caitlin Lightcap:** So, they said it bought you at least a year? Does that mean you’re opened up to another review after that’s up? _

_**NG:** I guess? I mean, if we’re still here in a greater sense. Whoever the donor was apparently was very specific about the money being used to fund the biological studies of the kaiju. _

_**SD:** Lucky break. _

_**NG:** Yeah…lucky break…oh, hey! Okay, that’s low enough, don’t let it rest on the bottom._

_**SD:** What? Like, hold it? Geiszler, you need to decide what you’re doing. _

**_NG:_ ** _I’ve decided! Hold it there; just let me get the tanked will with the preservative enough that it won’t damage itself with its own weight._

_**SD:** I kind of think you could have done that first. _

_**CL:** I’ll help you hold it. Come on, scoot. _

**_December 21 st 2023; 2021; Study of Changing Kaiju Anatomies_ **

_**Dr. Newton Geiszler:** Give me just a moment. _

_**Dr. Hermann Gottlieb:** Take your time. There is no hurry. _

_**NG:** You know, despite everything it’s nice that we’re all back in one place. It’s been nice. _

_**HG:** Yes, it has been. I…rather missed having everyone around while I was down in Lima. The team down there was pleasant enough and all of them the experts in their fields but there was a certain dynamic I missed. _

_**NG:** Ha, yeah, I mean, it’s hard to beat the OG team. _

_**HG:** Newton?          _

_**NG:** Yeah? _

_**HG:** I am glad that you’re here. You have been an invaluable friend and an endless source of intellectual support over the years even during the time that we weren’t in immediate proximity with each other. _

_**NG:** Hey…uh, is everything okay, Hermms? You look kind of nervous and this sounds a lot like some sort of goodbye speech…_

_**HG:** I’m just fine, Dr. Geiszler, I am just attempting to express my appreciation of you-_

_**NG:** Dude, wait, no! If you’re going to be flattering me do it in front of witnesses. No one’s gonna believe me otherwise. _

_**HG:** Dr. Geiszler, I am attempting to be serious. Will you please contain yourself for five seconds? _

_**NG:** Dude, you’re always serious but you’re rarely sentimental. I need documentation. _

_**HG:** You know what, never mind. I take it all back. You are a horrible gremlin of a man. _

_**NG:** Ha, now see, that’s more like normal, Hermms. You know I appreciate that you’re here too. And that I appreciate what you did back in July. _

_**HG:** You’re insufferable and I don’t know what you’re talking about. Are you about done so that we can go join the others?         _

_**NG:** Look, I know you’re the mathematician here, Hermann, but it’s not that hard to put two and two together. I know you were the donor that made the contribution with the stipulation it went to support my department. _

          **_HG:_** _Even if that were true, Dr. Geiszler, it would be rude to call an anonymous donor out in such a manner._

_**NG:** I guess we’re lucky I’m wrong then, apparently. _

_**HG:** Yes…I suppose so._

_Newton?_

_**NG:** Hermann? _

_**HG:** Whoever did make that donation clearly understood your importance and worth here. And I, for one, am very grateful to have you still in our company. _

_*prolonged pause*_

_**NG:** See, now there you go being all sentimental again, Hermms. I think we better get going before you confess your undying love or something. _

_**HG:** Excuse me? _

_**NG:** It was a joke, Hermann. Haha? Yeah, come on. I’m about closed up and I want to see this show Ka-_

_*dictation cuts off*_


	10. Year: 2024

**_February 21 st 2024; 2021; Comparison of Kaiju Internal Organs_ **

  _Sort of scientific but completely on the aside, Dana..._

_They have to be clones. I think I have enough to convince them of that but...for the kaiju to all be clones but with such varied phenotype expression they can't be naturally produced. They'd have to be manufactured, at least, if things work there like they do here._

_You don't take the same genetic code, with no variation in base pairs on any of the genes, and get such a wide difference in physical attributes. The bits and pieces are similar though._

_The inner workings are almost indistinguishable. The guts of them. Like, literally. The brains are all the same size, the livers are all the same size. Even between the category three and category one's which show an overall size difference._

_Which, shouldn't happen, larger animals need larger organs to help maintain proper blood pressure, energy intake and output...just, you don't get a long-lasting large beast of burden without that scale up on the internal framework unless you don't want them to last long._

_And that's the thing. They don't. None of the kaiju have lasted more than a couple of days. And then what do they do?_

_Their bodies self-destruct. It's why we had such a hard time at the beginning..._

_I guess this is technically an entirely scientific aside but..._

_It makes sense. But, between you and me, sense isn't always these people's strong suit. Which is why I need to pull things together to help support it._

**_June 18 th 2024; 1148; Standalone Dictation_ **

_Well, if you somehow still managed to be there before now, Dana, I suspect you aren't now. Which sucks. And I'm sorry. Not that you'll ever get the chance to hear that._

_They're starting to shut down the domes. Never mind that we're having a record year already with kaiju coming through the breach. We’re getting pushed to Australia for now. The Alaska dome is the first to go. The old ‘Icebox’ is shutting down._

_I only have a job still because Hermann keeps pulling strings. Well, I think Pentecost is doing some of the string pulling as well because he's still determined that we're going to make this work. He wants to do another attempt on the breach, one last hoorah._

_Speaking of Hermann, we're going to be sharing a space soon. They don’t have the room with the influx of personal at the Sydney dome so we’re going to be consolidated. Dr. Gottlieb and I will be shacking up together._

_You know...I thought a few months back that he might have been trying..._

_Tendo still thinks I should tell him how I feel...and I want to but I...I don't know. I don't think right now I could handle it if he didn't...Anyway, I'm talking to thin air at this point._

  ** _September 29 th 2024; 1421; Exploration of Explanations on the Anatomical Similarities Between Known Kaiju Specimen_**

  ** _Dr. Hermann Gottlieb:_** _Dr. Geiszler, can I ask your opinion on something?_

**_Dr. Newton Geiszler_ ** _: Yeah, sure, shoot._

_*sound of something rolling across the floor*_

**_NG:_ ** _*speaking at a distance* Is this the proposed plan for closing the breach?_

**_HG:_ ** _Yes. I still stand by the theory that if we drop a device into the breach and have it detonated as it passes through the throat that it will cause a major collapse. All the calculations indicate it, research into Einstein-Rosen bridges in the past support it. It should work. The issue has always been getting the device to pass through the breach._

**_NG:_ ** _Right, cause they always just seem to deflect off of it for some reason. So, are you thinking there's something that's causing the deflection? Some sort of force field centered around it?_

**_HG:_ ** _Potentially though how that would have been established is hard to say. And it's not as if things cannot get near the breach. It is more that it simply doesn't appear to open for them._

**_NG:_ ** _So, it's one way._

**_HG:_ ** _It can't be._

**_NG:_ ** _Why not? I mean, Hermann, I get that historically in all the theories these things are two-way streets but we've never had a kaiju try to go back through it before. Maybe it's a one-way ticket._

**_HG:_ ** _If that was the case, Dr. Geiszler, when the breach itself dilated there wouldn't be the same displacement that we see. If it simply blocked all matter from passing from our side into the throat, we would see the ocean currents shift away from the expanding blackhole at the center of it._

_A repulsive force._

_Instead, we are seeing the currents trend towards the breach when it dilates as if they are being sucked inwards, an attractive force._

_Matter from our side irrevocably gets pulled into the breach to a certain degree when it opens._

**_NG:_ ** _But we haven't tried timing it with when the breach opens. The previous attempt was when it was inactive._

**_HG:_ ** _Precisely._

**_NG:_ ** _So, we need to try when a kaiju is actively passing through the breach. We'd have to have a team ready immediately the second there was any sign of activity._

**_HG:_ ** _Precisely why I have to attempt to get my predictive model perfected._

**_NG:_ ** _So....you're going to predict when the kaiju is going to come through?_

**_HG:_ ** _Yes, I will need to be able to know, with absolute certainty, when we could expect the kaiju to come through...I don't see why this is humorous, Dr. Geiszler._

**_NG:_ ** _Just, ya know, makes it sound like you’re talking about being psychic. Just a little? ‘Call the Mystical Gottlieb who can foretell your future.’_

**_HG:_ ** _Shove off, you insufferable prick._

**_NG:_ ** _Come on, Hermann, can you tell me when I'll find true love? Or make my fortune?_

**_HG:_ ** _For you, the outlook is bleak on both accounts. Now get back to work if you can't take this seriously._

**_NG:_ ** _Alright, alright. Sorry for having a bit of fun._

_If anyone can figure this out, Hermann, it's gonna be you._

**_HG:_ ** _I appreciate your vote of confidence, Newton._

  ** _November 4 th 2024; 1113; Finalization of Kaiju Genomic Sequencing_**

  ** _Dr. Newton Geiszler:_** _What if we knew what they were thinking..._

**_Dr. Hermann Gottlieb:_ ** _I beg your pardon?_

**_NG:_ ** _Nothing...sorry, just thinking out loud._

**_November 4 th 2024; 1928; Kaiju Genomic Sequencing Cont…_ **

_*sound of tapping on glass*_

_What are you thinking? What were your orders before you came here?_


	11. Year: 2025

**_January 2 nd 2025; 2245; Dissection of Mutavore; Category Four_ **

  ** _Dr. Hermann Gottlieb:_** _I do not see how you mocking my theory is any different than the dismissal of your far-fetched, dangerous and utterly ridiculous notion that drifting with that dissected bit of flesh would be of any use aside from causing yourself permanent injury._

 **_Dr. Newton Geiszler:_ ** _I was mocking your 'look how impressive and eloquently I can speak' bullshit, Hermann, not your theory. All I need is for you to back me up on something for once-_

 **_HG:_ ** _I have 'backed you up' far more frequently than I have ever outright dismissed a theory of yours which is why, perhaps, you should take a moment to truly think of the potential consequences-_

 **_NG:_ ** _Yeah, that's exactly what I am doing Hermann! I'm thinking about the consequences! I'm thinking about what happens if we can't actually make this shit work! I'm trying to do something!_

 **_HG:_ ** _Well, do something else!_

 **_NG:_ ** _Fuck you, Hermann!_

 **_HG:_ ** _Dr. Geiszler, come back here...Newton!_

**_January 6 th 2025; 0800; Kaiju-Human Drift Experiment_ **

_Unscientific aside: Hermann, if you’re listening to this, well, I’m either alive and I’ve proven what I’ve just done works – in which case, ha! I won – or I’m dead and I’d like you to know this is all your fault. It really is. You drove me to this. In which case, ha! I also won…sort of._

_I’m going in…five, four, three, two…one!_

_*background noise continues for almost thirty minutes*_

_**Dr. Hermann Gottlieb:** Newton! Newton, what have you done? _

_*sounds of distress*_

_*dictation cuts off*_

**_January 8 th 2025; 0132; Standalone Dictation_ **

**_Dr. Newton Geiszler:_ ** _We saved the day, Dana! Hermann and I did that!_

 **_Dr. Hermann Gottlieb:_ ** _What on earth are you doing?_

_*clattering noise*_

_I think, perhaps, you should lie down, Dr. Geiszler._

**_NG:_ ** _I think you should lie down! Whoops!_

_*indistinguishable sounds*_

**_HG:_ ** _I don't believe this is the...most sanitary place for this...Newton._

 **_NG:_ ** _Less talking, more making out._

_*background noise and indistinguishable whispering*_

_*recording extends in silence for an hour*_

**_NG:_ ** _*uncertainty in who is speaking; voice is muffled and distant*_

_No…I won’t…no…_

_Not…strong enough…_

_Please…_

**_HG:_ ** _Hmm...Newton? Did you say something...?_

 **_NG:_ ** _Wha? Where are th…*indistinguishable mumbling*_

 **_HG:_ ** _Never mind, go back to sleep, darling._

**_March 1 st 2025; 0821; Composition of the Kaiju Hivemind _ **

_Personal, Unscientific aside...God, I'm exhausted. I've not been sleeping great.          Apparently post-drift affects include overtly vivid nightmares featuring the alien scarescape you were subjected to when hooked up to a hivemind._

_Hermann's having them too._

_I don't regret the fact that he drifted with me that last time cause it totally probably save my life and, consequentially, the lives of the entire human populace but..._

_I do wish I could spare him from the dreams._

_I…some of the dreams…_

_It’s fine._

**_August 23 rd 2025; 0719; Completing the Catalog of Kaiju Specimens for Storage_ **

_Cataloging process of remaining samples will continue up to my departure from the PPDC-_

_*long silence*_

_Lima...Victor...4...2...6...Lima...Victor...4...2...6..._

_Dana?_

_Scully..._

_Something’s…wrong…_

_-to move to Shao Industries. At that point any remaining samples will be cataloged for storage by Dr. Hermann Gottlieb._

  ** _September 17 th 2025; 0634; Completing the Catalog of Kaiju Specimens for Storage_**

  ** _Dr. Hermann Gottlieb:_** _Newton, can we talk?_

_**Dr. Newton Geiszler:** There’s nothing to talk about, Hermann. It’s done. _

**_HG:_ ** _I still don't understand why, Newton. I could understand your desire to move to a different focus but Shao Industries seems...an ill fit for you._

 **_NG:_ ** _Yeah, well, maybe I'm tired of getting scraps, Hermann. Scraps from the PPDC. Scraps from you. Shao Industries actually wants me, unlike some people, and I'm going to let myself have something nice for fucking once._

 **_HG:_ ** _I can see why you would feel frustrated with the PPDC's treatment of you over the last several years but I fail to understand where this anger towards me is coming from. If I have in any way indicated that I wish for our relationship to end-_

 **_NG:_ ** _Maybe I just don't feel that our feelings really were mutual, Hermann. Maybe I feel like the bleed through from the drift has convinced us both you felt more than you really did. And maybe I need more than that uncertainty._

 **_HG:_ ** _I assure you, Newton, that is not the case._

 **_NG:_ ** _You know, I've got a lot of work to do if I'm going to get out of here and over to Shao's on time. I'm supposed to be having a meeting with someone a lot more important than you, Hermann._

 **_HG:_ ** _Well, I would truly hate to waste your time then. Goodbye Dr. Geiszler._

_*retreating footsteps followed by a three-minute silence*_

**_NG:_ ** _Hermann...?_

_*background noise*_

**_NG:_ ** _Un...Unscientific Aside...Dana? Anyone? Lima...Victor...4...2...6..._

_Something's wrong._

_I didn't mean any of those things._

_I wouldn't...I..._

_*sounds of distress*_

_Lima...Victor...4...2...6..._

_*silence*_

_That should wrap up the last of the pertinent samples. Final report of Dr. Newton Geiszler signed off with Authorization Code 22098091._

_Goodbye Dana_


	12. RE: Dr. Geiszler's Departure

**_March 30th, 2026 12:35:57 PM_ **

**_From:_ ** _Hermann Gottlieb;_

**_To:_ ** _Tendo Choi; Caitlin Lightcap;_

**_RE:_ ** _Dr. Geiszler's Departure_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

           I have received the catalog of Newton's previous dictations in regards to his research in hopes of continuing some of his work as previously mentioned. I have found some points of interest that I would like to discuss to you both if there is a time we could meet in the immediate future. I feel there are some important asides within his work that I could use your help in handling. 

           Due to the sensitive nature of Dr. Geiszler's research it would be best if we could meet in private. 

 I appreciate your timely reply,

 H. Gottlieb

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  ** _March 30th, 2026 12:51:23 PM_**

**_From:_ ** _Caitlin Lightcap;_

**_To:_ ** _Hermann Gottlieb; Tendo Choi_

**_RE:_ ** _Dr. Geiszler's Departure_

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Of course, Hermann. I should be free within a half hour. 

-Caitlin

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  ** _March 30th, 2026 13:12:02_**

**_From:_ ** _Tendo Choi;_

**_To:_ ** _Caitlin Lightcap; Hermann Gottlieb_

**_RE:_ ** _Dr. Geiszler's Departure_

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I've made my afternoon free and will be there shortly. 

Tendo 


End file.
